Spark
by Shadow Silvertongue
Summary: Bella is standing in the subway station in New York waiting for Edward to return with lunch that he insisted on buying as they wait for the train. As she looks around she notices a blond man standing in the middle of rushing pedestrian traffic staring at her. The spark his stare causes makes her think.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella is standing in the subway station in New York waiting for Edward to return with lunch that he insisted on buying as they wait for the train. As she looks around she notices a blond man standing in the middle of rushing pedestrian traffic staring at her. The spark his stare causes makes her think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Song: You're Beautiful by James Blunt**

(^-^)

I first saw him, standing there in the middle of the underground platform. He was unmoving and still, like a rock in the middle of a rushing river. People swarmed around him at a fast pace, moving and rushing to get places and he just stood stock still, staring. Our eyes connected for a moment and I offered a small smile, feeling a small spark ignite deep in my body. His wavy blond hair was hanging down around his ear and his bangs covering his golden eyes slightly. There was a small distance between us, enough that I could see the colour of his eyes but not enough for us to speak or make contact. He smiled back at me briefly and the spark inside me flared. I looked down shyly, tucking a strand of my long chestnut curls behind my ear as I felt myself flush lightly. As my boyfriend approached with our lunch, I didn't think I'd see him again but I hoped I would.

"Bella, it's time to go. Our train is pulling up." He said, standing in front of me. I looked away from the man, staring at my copper-haired boyfriend and felt a pang of sadness. I knew our time together was coming to an end, it was an instinctive feeling that I knew he didn't feel. Just as we turned towards the train I took a final look at the blond man and gave a small wave and sad smile.

"Yeah, I know Edward. Will you be alright? You know with all the uh, scents around us." I asked him, looking into his eyes.

"I'll be fine Bella. I fed last night so I have no desire to drain anyone." He replied softly, his breath fanning over my face, his caramel gold eyes boring into my own chocolate brown ones. I smiled a little sadly at him as we walked away towards the train. I felt the stare of the blond man boring into my back as I thought of the spark inside me he caused. I was curious about him knowing he was obviously a vegetarian nomad vampire. Being immersed into the vampire world, I knew maybe one day I would meet this man again. Mates could not be kept apart forever and I knew somehow that he was mine, even if I was human for now. Lovely Edward refused to turn me time and again but Alice saw it happening in the near future so I had no doubt it would.

We stepped onto the train and I turned to face the doors, watching the blond man as they slid closed in front of me. I saw him disappear momentarily before appearing closer to the train, a sad smile on his face I watched him carefully.

_'I will find you again, my mate.'_ He mouthed with a wink before disappearing completely as the train picked up speed and continued through the subway station. I smiled slightly and turned toward Edward, taking the sandwich from him and eating as he wrapped an arm around me. It was time to return to my, now temporary, home with my surrogate family. The Cullen's were kind to me even after having abandoned me once due to mine and Edward's temporary break up. My mate was out there, he would find me and then I would be truly home.

I sigh, home. Such a pleasant thought and something I had longed for since Renee and Charlie had passed away five years ago. They'd been in the car together, Charlie dropping Renee at the airport after her visit when they'd had the accident. I'd been seventeen at the time. Losing so much was hard on me and I'd matured more than Edward realised which was why I knew our relationship was at an end. I couldn't wait to go home, be home when my mate came for me.

I sighed once more as the train stopped and we disembarked.

(^-^)

**A/N: This is the first Twilight fic I've written. I was listening to 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt and thought it'd make a good basis for a Saga fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge/Request/Contest**

Write a story which includes the above one-shot in some capacity whether it is used as a prologue or part of the story matters not.

(^-^)

**Guidelines**

Pairing MUST be Jasper/Bella.

Alice/Jasper ARE allowed at some point but they have to be split for a minimum of 10 years.

Jasper MUST leave the Cullen's sometime after his separation from Alice.

Jasper MUST stay with Peter and Charlotte for a minimum of 5 years.

Jasper MUST remain a vegetarian.

Bella MUST NOT be pathetic and weak. In other words, no catatonia after Edward left her the first time.

Jasper MUST NOT be with the Cullen's when Bella moves to Forks.

Bella and Jasper CAN meet in passing before her move to Forks. It is up to you whether they do or not.

Bella MUST know about the Volturi and vampire mates. She MUST NOT meet the Volturi until after she's mated with Jasper.

Edward and Bella MUST NOT be married or engaged; only dating.

Bella MUST be finishing college or university by the time she and Jasper get together.

Bella MUST be turned by Jasper.

As a newborn, Bella MUST have some control of her strength and bloodlust so she's NOT like in the Saga but not your typical newborn either.

Bella is NOT your usual vampire so she MUST have an extra latent gift besides her Shield. As with the Saga, her shield MUST remain physical and mental. Give her a latent gift that differs from the typical vampire gifts of pain, mind reading etc.

Bella MUST be mature, not naïve like in the Saga. She must know and realise that Edward is controlling and manipulative but she must be assertive and make her opinions known.

Alice MUST be supportive of Bella, no matter what happens between her and Edward.

Bella MUST NOT be stupid about things. NO super self-sacrificing wimp. Kind and caring, wanting to do things for others and help them is fine but not at MAJOR risk to her health or life.

What you choose to do with Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme is up to you.

Bella MUST have her daughter (with Jasper NOT Edward) before she's turned. I don't think it's right for her daughter to be excluded the way she often is from fanfics.

Sometime after her newborn phase Bella and Jasper MUST visit the Volturi with their daughter.

The name of Jasper's and Bella's daughter is up to you to decide.

Smut/Lemons ARE ALLOWED. They ARE NOT allowed to be too graphic. Make those scenes brief enough that the story doesn't get pulled but also descriptive enough to please the readers.

The story MUST be rated M. Therefore nobody under the age of 18 is allowed to read it.

Keep the disclaimer short and sweet. If you don't want to write one for each chapter then explain on the first chapter that your disclaimer is one that covers all chapters because, seriously? You wouldn't be writing fan fiction if you owned the rights to the story now would you?

The story MUST be beta'd. If you or your beta still have trouble with spelling or grammar, let me know. I'm always happy to help.

(^-^)

**BEST OF LUCK, I LOOK FORWARD TO READING YOUR STORY!**

**UPDATE 16/09/14: ANY AUTHORS WHO ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE/REQUEST/CONTEST PLEASE PM ME WITH YOUR STORY TITLE SO I KNOW WHAT TO LOOK FOR. THANK YOU!**


End file.
